Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for impregnating an insulation of a winding bar of an electric machine having an evacuable container that accommodates the winding bar and that is connected to a tank containing an impregnating agent, the impregnating agent flowing into the container with a predeterminable pressure.
A similar device is described in European Patent Application EP 0 831 575 A1, where the container is a mold into which the winding bar is inserted. The mold, which can be covered with a lid, is disposed in an evacuation tank so that a vacuum can be maintained in the tank when the lid is open. The lid remains open during the in-feed of the impregnating agent. The lid is moved into closed position only when a predeterminable fill level is achieved. Furthermore, the evacuation tank requires a large space. Taken as a whole, such a configuration entails a complicated tool assembly and processing sequence.